Exemplary embodiments relate to, but are not limited to, changing the ring method of a communication device based on the type of device connected to the communication device.
Communication devices are continually increasing in popularity and have become an integral part of society. Such communication devices include, for example and without limitation, mobile telephones, landline telephones, smart telephones, soft telephone, personal digital assistants, set top box (STB), television (TV), game console, MP3 player, and computers. Communication devices generally output some type of notification alert to indicate to a user that a communication (such as a call or message) is arriving or has arrived. Such notification alerts may have any of a variety of characteristics, including silent notification characteristics (e.g., vibration or visible indication) and audible notification characteristics (e.g., a variety of ring tones).